


Sex and Mild Peril

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Salt Burn Porn [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Don't copy to another site, Fingerfucking, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn First Feelings Later, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen, dating apps, no reposting, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Jared's high-stress job as a paramedic has made finding occasional release with strangers a necessity if he wants to keep a level head. He never knows what he's in for when he opens the dating app and goes hunting.





	Sex and Mild Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Salt Burn Porn for the tag _when it rains_. Thanks to ashtraythief for the prompt and to dugindeep for the beta!
> 
> Title based on the rating system. "Rated R for Sex and Mild Peril." 😘
> 
> Scenario in the first scene inspired by 911 on Fox. Ergo, MANY liberties have been taken with the workings of the fire department and paramedic services for the sake of the story.

The guy has one of the most appealing cocks Jared Padalecki has ever seen. Cut and fully erect, it’s thick in all the right places with a hint of a curve that can catch a man off-guard or nail a prostate at the perfect angle. At the top, a pleasing pink crown that’s the same shade as the guy’s pouty lips. And though he can’t quite see them—the guy pulled his cock out through the zipper of his pants and stroked it as soon as they started making out, but otherwise remained fully-dressed in what Jared assumes is a decent suit—he’s guessing there is a nice set of balls to go with that divine cock.

At this exact moment, however, Jared is more focused on the man’s eyes: deep green irises peeking up through a full fan of eyelashes as he goes to town on Jared’s cock. He’s never been the kind to notice specific facial features on his partner, too caught up in his own needs to work out whether someone is _his type_ or not. This literal stranger has him picking out details like never before, such as those unusually vibrant eyes and his warm, rosy lips wrapped around Jared’s substantial length. He’s always been a bit of a slut for a man who can handle what he’s packing, and this guy—**JTackles03**—makes him want to quit his job as a paramedic working with the fire department and live full time on his hands and knees in whatever sex shack the man calls home.

“Holy _fuck_.” Jared can’t stop cursing as his dick is swallowed down and sucked like a popsicle in a porn video. Even through the condom he’s wearing, the sensations are intense as hell. His hands slap uselessly on the seat, on the rear controls, anywhere but the guy’s freckled cheeks or his light brown hair. Touches like that make it too personal, too intimate. Yes, more intimate than playing with each other’s cocks; it’s not that weird of a hang-up, alright?

This is just sex, an app-arranged hookup with a man he’ll never see again outside of his dreams. They’re both here for release, nothing more, with an adrenaline chaser provided by the fact that they’re doing the dirty in one of Station 32’s fire trucks. A truck Jared volunteered to take out and get serviced. Fair is fair, though, and when JTackles03’s photo and profile popped up as a local match on Jared’s phone just as he was heading out, Jared wasn’t going to turn down getting serviced at the same time.

His thoughts are derailed by the simultaneous twist and thrust of two fingers in his ass. Jared nearly forgot about those, what with the guy’s mouth taking him to the brink and back, light scruff scraping deliciously against the inside of Jared’s bare thighs. His uniform pants are on the floor, black boxer-briefs hanging off one of his ankles. He feels exposed—Engine No.1 is parked in a vacant lot far enough from the highway that passing traffic is nonexistent—but it was worth it in order to give this guy full access to his cock and hole.

Gloved and lubed, the guy’s thick knuckles stretch Jared’s rim and open him up for the fuck he’s been craving all week. The pace and stress of his job have made finding occasional release a necessity, and Jared has always preferred fucking over fighting. That’s why he opened the app today and went hunting.

A third finger presses in alongside the others—yeah, Jared’s going to need that extra stretch—and the resulting jolt surges through his body. Jared throws his hips up too hard, tragically forcing the guy to pull off of his cock before he chokes.

“Fuck, so close,” Jared groans. As badly as he wants this guy to rail him good and hard, he isn’t opposed to the idea of finishing in that sinful mouth.

He must have muttered some of that out loud, because the next thing he knows, the guy is chuckling in a low, gruff voice and asking, “Ready for the main event?”

At least the truck gives them plenty of room to maneuver around one another as the guy fingers Jared hard before pulling out and taking his place on the seat. The glove is snapped off, dropped into a plastic bag that Jared brings along for just such an occasion, and then, to Jared’s delight, the guy pushes his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He was right, the guy’s balls are just as pretty as his cock: a proper handful. 

His partner slips on a condom to match the one Jared’s still wearing, adding more lube and swiping up and down his dick. Jared might be drooling at the entire picture, letting the guy manhandle him until he’s straddling nicely muscled thighs, feet on the floor on either side of the seat. The latex covered head of the guy’s cock, nice and slick, rubs against his well-prepped hole.

“Stop fucking teasing,” he warns. The guy grins sharply as if he’s considering drawing out the torture, so Jared takes matters into his own hands. Literally. He fists that gorgeous cock and lowers his body until he’s flush with the other man’s hips, full and panting at how amazing it feels, tension and stress bleeding out of his frame as he finally gets what he’s been aching for all week.

Jared is strong enough to lift himself up and down, searching for the right rhythm. Slow in, fast out, savoring the stretch. Most of his anonymous partners are willing and happy to let him do all the work. Maybe it’s the uniform or some kind of competency kink; at least Jared gets what he wants. 

This guy seems intent on showing Jared what he’s missing for a change. He thrusts up, adjusting the angle of his cock so that every pass across Jared’s prostate comes as a surprise. Breathless, Jared doesn’t know where the pleasure is going to come from next. The guy’s mouth hovers under Jared’s chin, damp breaths against his skin. Jared inhales the clean scent of the guy’s hair product, being extra careful not to bang his head on the ceiling of the cab as he’s taken on the ride of his life.

The heat builds in the truck, each moment more frenzied. They both know this fuck has a time limit, even if Jared wishes he could find out if the guy could flip him over and hold him down. He fists his own cock, still wrapped in the condom—he’d learned quickly how much easier that made cleaning up—and takes pride in the way the guy moans at the sight.

All Jared can hear are ragged breaths and half-formed swears. “Please, fuck, _please_,” is the mantra rushing out of Jared’s mouth in the seconds before he starts coming, head thrown back as the burn and stretch intersect to cause an explosion.

It’s either luck or skill that has the guy coming less than a minute later, long before Jared comes down from his orgasm-high and the sensation becomes too uncomfortable. This way, the feeling of the guy’s cock spilling into the condom inside him only adds to his pleasure, a shiver running up his spine and spreading throughout his chest.

There’s no idle conversation between them as the condoms are disposed of in the same plastic bag, clothes pulled back into place. Jared is pleased to note, with appropriate smugness, that JTackles03 is still catching his breath as he zips up his pants, although Jared will be carrying this pleasant ache around for the rest of the day.

When he’s finished putting himself back together, the guy breaks the silence. “I don’t do this a lot,” he says in that same gruff voice, “but I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance.”

No matter what Jared wants to say—the guy’s eyes are as disarming now as they were before they fucked—he knows what he’s _supposed_ to say. “It’s tough to find time with my job. Seems like I’m always on duty.”

“Want to trade numbers? See if we can work something out?”

Jared sighs. “Look—” he stumbles. They never got around to exchanging names.

The guy’s smile drops. “It’s Jensen.”

“Jensen.” The name feels good crossing Jared’s lips. “It’s better if we don’t. I’m not really looking for anything more than this.”

For a moment, Jared thinks Jensen is going to argue, try to convince him otherwise. With those eyes, those lips, and that cock, he might actually succeed, and the idea is almost as appealing as it is absolutely terrifying. But Jared will never know.

“Suit yourself,” Jensen says, grabbing his phone and climbing out of the truck without a backwards glance.

As hot as Jensen is, and as good as he fucked, that’s still all it was. It’s not Jared’s first one-and-done affair, and it won’t be his last. Sure, the guy was more personable than the others he’s been matched with, but it means nothing. Jared got what he needed; he’ll be just fine.

~~~

It’s been two weeks since Jared last got fucked, and he is _not_ fine. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop thinking about Jensen (and his beautiful cock) whenever he rides in the firetruck. He browses through the hook-up app every chance he gets, fighting the unusual ache in his chest, yet never swipes right.

Too short. Too lean. Too tan. Too many exclamation points in the profile. No one comes close to looking or sounding as appealing as JTackles03. _Jensen._

He’s pacing back and forth through the station’s kitchen when a call comes in, alarms ringing throughout the building. Multiple injuries, possible head trauma, he hears his partner recount as the two paramedics jump into the ambulance and head out of the bay doors.

They come to a soccer field where a dozen people are crowded around a pair of players on the ground. Jared and his partner immediately focus on the two injured players while at the same time asking questions of the bystanders to find out what happened. Apparently, they both went for the same ball and ended up head-butting each other instead.

Five minutes later, Jared has one of the players on a gurney, ready to be transported to the hospital for a potential concussion, while the other is holding gauze to his split lip. Bloody, but it’s nothing serious. He’s gathering his equipment when someone steps up beside him, a low voice immediately carrying him back to that heated afternoon in the firetruck.

“This is awkward.” Jensen is shielding his eyes from the sun, and Jared can’t help checking him out from head to toe. Black cleats, white socks pulled up over calves that are bulging with muscles, knees pointing out in a slightly bow-legged stance. _Fuck_, that’s hot. Further up, he sees dark shorts and a white jersey that’s nearly see-through with sweat, allowing Jared to catch a peek of his nipples. Jensen’s hair is damp and matted to one side, his cheeks flushed with exertion. How the hell does he look better now than he did when he was fucking Jared’s brains out?

“Good to see you again,” Jared tells him, his mouth already watering.

“Thanks for getting here so fast. We don’t usually play rough in this league, but with all that blood—”

“Better safe than sorry,” Jared cuts in.

“Right. Anyway, thanks again.” Jensen hesitates, and Jared notices that everyone else has shifted away from them towards the ambulance. “Sorry, you never told me your name.”

Although he never expected to run into Jensen again, especially not on the job, seeing him is more than a pleasant surprise. He smiles. “Jared.”

“Okay, I guess I should go and drive my buddy home,” Jensen tells him, pointing towards the guy with the bloodied lip. “It’s been a hell of a day.”

It’s almost nothing: a hint of a pink tongue coming out to taste the sweat at the corner of Jensen’s mouth. Jared catches the movement, and while he might be totally off-base, he has to say something.

“You know Yale’s?” he blurts out.

Jensen stares back. “That dive bar down on 8th? Yeah, I know the place.”

“I usually grab a drink there after my shift, if you want to drop by.” He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else as his partner shouts for him to hurry up and get his damn ass in the ambulance. All he can do is look back as he drives the ambulance away from the field and hope that he hasn’t made a huge mistake.

~~~

Jared and Jensen make it through one round of cheap draft beer and small talk before they’re fucking in the bar’s single bathroom.

On their feet this time, Jared braces against the sink while Jensen drives into him from behind, making good use of one of the condoms Jared stuffed into his jeans before he left the station. They were too keyed up for much foreplay beyond kissing one another fiercely as they stumbled through the door and locked it behind them.

At some point, Jensen shoves Jared’s shirt up under his arms, baring his back, and now he alternates between biting the back of Jared’s neck and stroking gently down his spine. The opposing sensations play tug of war with Jared’sarousal. It’s fast and intense, a flare that ignites and burns out. Jared moans Jensen’s name as that magnificent cock reaches even deeper than before, hitting sweet spots Jared didn’t even realize he had.

He reaches down to stroke his own dick—foregoing the condom this time—when Jensen bats his hand away and does it himself.

Jensen comes first, repeating Jared’s name as he fills the condom, his last thrusts brutal and agonizingly perfect. A few strokes later, Jared’s semen splashes into the sink where it’s easily washed away.

The following weekend, Jared’s unit is called out to the scene of a crash involving a city bus. Swerving to avoid a multi-car fender bender, the bus had swiped the guardrail before hitting a highway ramp. There are no major injuries, fortunately, but Jared and his teammates work to secure the bus before unloading the passengers.

Jensen is one of them. He grins at Jared while the paramedic checks him over for injuries.

“When do you get off?” he asks as Jared examines a minor abrasion on his forearm.

Jared laughs, lowering his voice when he says, “Usually right after you.”

Jensen’s eyes flash. “Does nine o’clock sound good?”

Later that night, they meet outside Yale’s and decide not to bother going inside. They’re here for one thing and it’s not tasteless beer or shots of weak whiskey.

Jared’s place is closer, and they finally fuck on a piece of real furniture. After fantasizing about it for weeks, Jared seizes the opportunity to get Jensen’s cock in his mouth. He strokes and teases until he can slip the unlubed condom on, wasting no time testing how wide his lips will stretch.

He’s on his knees in front of the couch, Jensen sprawled on the cushions with his knees wide apart, and it’s as perfect as he imagined. Letting Jensen use him, his mouth being fucked while Jensen leans over and whispers the most beautiful things in his ear.

“You’re fucking gorgeous on your knees. If I knew you wanted it this much, I never would have walked away the first time.”

Jared moans with the tip of Jensen’s cock against the back of his mouth. Getting fucked is bliss, but he wants to get Jensen off like this. Jensen has no qualms about touching his face, rubbing his thumbs over Jared’s cheeks, scraped raw from the inside, and running fingers through his hair. For once, the intimacy makes the moment _better_ instead of ruining it, and he wonders just how far that goes.

He takes the condom off and lets Jensen come on his bare chest while he remains kneeling. Given the heat in Jensen’s eyes and the possessive way he kisses Jared after catching his breath, Jared is in for one hell of a reciprocal orgasm.

He comes while he’s face-down on the couch, Jensen kneeling behind him and thrusting three fingers into his ass. The pressure and stretch, combined with the way he can still smell Jensen’s come on his skin, is more than enough to get him off.

“You’re unbelievable,” Jensen remarks while Jared is drifting in that lazy headspace between orgasm and reality. “I just wish you wanted more.”

There’s something Jared is supposed to say, but he’s asleep before he remembers what that is. When he wakes up just before midnight, Jensen is gone.

~~~

The current shift feels like it’s never going to end. Jared has been antsy all week, uncomfortable in his own skin. More than once, he thought about calling Jensen to talk it out, before remembering that they still haven’t exchanged numbers. All part of that _distance_ Jared was trying to maintain. Right now, he’s having trouble remembering why that’s so important.

His buddies call him out on his strange behavior, so he throws himself into the job, picking up extra chores around the station and banking vacation days to use later. Today, he’s in the middle of scrubbing the locker room floor when a call comes in.

“We’ve got a malfunctioning elevator in the Edwards Building,” their captain says as they converge in the vehicle bay. “Four people are stuck inside, and one is having chest pains.”

Jared is focused on doing his job from the moment he climbs into the ambulance up until his team pries the doors open to reveal none other than Jensen crouched on the floor of the elevator with three other people.

“Thank God,” Jensen is saying as the firefighters start helping them out. “This woman’s chest hurts, and I don’t know if it’s anxiety or if she’s having a heart attack—”

“We’ve got it from here,” Jared assures him with a touch to the arm that everyone else is too busy to notice. “Don’t worry, Jensen.”

Jared is fairly certain they’re looking at acute anxiety—can’t blame the woman, being trapped in an elevator, but at least she had a handsome face to look at during her ordeal—but he’ll let a doctor make the final call. The two other people who were trapped disappear as soon as the captain tells them they’re free to go, while Jensen hovers in the background, apparently waiting for him.

“Weird that this keeps happening,” he says when Jared walks over.

“There are easier ways to see me.” Jared tries for humor and knows he missed by the way Jensen’s eyes widen in panic.

“I swear, I’m not walking into emergencies just to...” he stops and sighs. “It’s just bad luck, I guess. When it rains, it pours.”

“Look, Jensen, I—”

“It’s okay, Jared,” Jensen says quietly, aware of Jared’s team standing nearby as they finish up. “You told me you weren’t interested in more.”

Jared can’t defend himself, not here. Instead, he pulls a card out of his pocket. It’s been there every day this week, just in case. He hands it to Jensen. “My number’s on there. Feel free to call or text anytime.”

A smile begins to form the longer Jensen stares at the card. “Except when it’s an actual emergency, right?”

“Maybe you should try staying away from those for a little while.”

“Now that I’ve got this,” Jensen says, holding up the card, “maybe the universe will let up a bit.”

~~~

By some miracle, Jared has the following weekend off. He spends most of it at Jensen’s place, figuring out how this whole _dating_ thing works. Turns out, it’s not much different from what they were doing before: they fuck when they have the energy and talk for hours when they don’t. Turns out, Jared had it wrong; intimacy is kind of amazing.

Not that he’s any less obsessed with Jensen’s body or his cock. He learns quickly that Jensen is harboring a few obsessions of his own.

“Fuck, look at you,” he groans when he has Jared on all fours on the bed. They’re covered in sweat, and Jared has lost count of the number of orgasms he’s had since he arrived. “Best ass I’ve ever seen, Jared. Taking my cock so well, like we’re the perfect match. And your shoulders,” he continues, wrapping his hand over Jared’s shoulder and pulling him back onto his cock, “so goddamn beautiful.”

Jared lets the praise wash over him. He returns the favor later that night while Jensen is blowing him quite spectacularly in the shower.

“Such a pretty sight, those lips around me. From day one,” he pants, “couldn’t get you out of my mind, Jensen.”

He’s not wearing a condom, so Jared comes on the shower tiles at his feet while Jensen looks up at him, his lips red and full. Wasting no time, he yanks Jensen up to kiss him senseless as he jacks him hard and fast. 

“This cock was made for me,” he whispers, barely audible above the shower spray. Jensen must hear him, though, because he comes into Jared’s hand seconds later.

Lying in bed, naked and comfortable, Jared rolls onto his side and looks at Jensen. His mind is settled in a way it hasn’t been for months, and he can’t help the next words that come out of his mouth.

“My captain is having a barbeque at his house next weekend.”

Jensen opens his eyes. They’re tired, but no less vibrant than the first time Jared looked at him. “Yeah?”

“You should be my date.”

“Meat and then sex?” Jensen hums. “Sounds pretty perfect.”

“Yeah, it does.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed wholeheartedly!


End file.
